thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
"An endless array of elevators. Monsters in every single one. It's the CostCo of death." - Script's description of the cube prison. Monsters are a network of various creatures, which include man-made abominations, legendary beings, and supernatural entities. Many of the supernatural creatures provided to the Facility are for the purpose of murdering the five sacrifices in the Ritual. For each monster, there is a corresponding item that can be used to summon it. Appearance and Characteristics The four major types of such creatures are: * Supernatural - This type of monster is for those of the supernatural category. * Psychopaths - This type of monster is for those who are psychopaths. * Folkloric Creatures - This type of monster is for those of folklore. * Common Phobias - This type of monster is for the representations of the different phobias. Minor types include: * Undead Humans - This type of monster is for humans that have been brought back to life in an undead state. * Demons - This type of monster is for demonic creatures. * Extraterrestrials - This type of monster is for those that aren't of Earth. * Giant Animals - This type of monster is for animals that are larger than normal. Many monsters can have more than one categorizations like Kevin (psychopath/common phobia), The Doctors (common phobias/undead humans) and Reavers (undead humans/psychopaths). While most monsters correspond to certain tropes, some are more specific, if not original, like Jack O'Lantern, Sugarplum Fairy, and Dragonbat. As to fill multiple horror conventions, each of the monster's appearances differ between them. It is clear that every monster is kept in thousands of identical cube prisons roughly the size of the elevator, so the monsters (each) would be small enough to fit inside them, despite some of them appearing too big on the outside (like the Kraken, Giant, and the Angry Molesting Tree). Their behavior differs between them, some of them acting like savage animals (i.e. Man in Transparent Tarp) while the others remain calm and collected (i.e. Ku Klux Klan), as shown when some of them tried find a way out of their cubes while others calmly waited to be let out. While their modes of behavior may differ between them, they all have a single, solitary goal in mind: kill every human being they see. They lack an actual will of their own, completely ignoring their situation, the surroundings and each other (unless they are monsters that operate in groups like The Dolls, The Scarecrow Folk, and Mutants) simply to perform their dark task. Despite their inherent violent and evil nature, they are never seen in conflict with each other, as seen when the Dragon Bat ignores a helpless human in front of it, because another monster was already advancing on him. Their methods of killing range from suffocation, stabbing, burning, tearing, beating to death, slow torture and biting. While the book describes what they do as simply feeding themselves, they may not need to survive in mortal ways, those who eat simply eating for the sake of it (like the Giant Snake and the Zombies). Whether or not they can die varies, as the Clown was shot three times in the chest to no visible effect while Marty was able to kill a Mutant in Hospital Gown with a single headshot. Many fans theorize that the monsters are actually the pets of the Ancient Ones, and are wanting to be set free to re-unite with their owners. They also believe that some of the monsters had helped out in getting Dana and Marty into the Facility. Though it is also possible that all of the surviving monsters were killed when one of the released Ancient Ones destroyed the Facility. List of Monsters Monster Listed On The White Board * Alien Beast - 'The Bio Med Department bets on this monster. * 'Angry Molesting Tree - ' The Wranglers bet on this monster. * 'The Bride - The Digital Analysis Department bets on this monster. * Clowns - The Electrical Department bets on them. * Deadites - The Story Department bets on them. Based on the creatures of the same name from Evil Dead. * Demons * Dismemberment Goblins * The Doctors - The Accounting Department bets on them. * Dolls - The Kitchen Staff bets on them. * Dragonbat * Giant - The Zoology Department bets on it. * Giant Snake - The Internal Logistics Department bets on it. * Hell Lord - Richard Sitterson bets on him. * The Huron - The Research and Development Department bet on this monster. * Jack O'Lantern - The Security Force bets on this monster. * Kevin * Merman - Steve Hadley bets on this monster. * Mummy - The Psychology Department bets on this monster. * Mutants - The Demolition Department bets on them. * The Reanimated - The Administration Department bets on them. * Reptilius * Sasquatch/Wendigo/Yeti * The Scarecrow Folk - The DNA Archives bet on them. * Sexy Witches - The Archives Department bet on them. * Snowman - The Communications Department bets on this monster. * Sugarplum Fairy * Twins * Unicorn - The Engineering Department bets on this monster. * Vampires - The Distribution Department bets on them. * Werewolf - The Finance Department bets on this monster. * Witches - The Operations Department bets on them. * Wraiths * Zombie Redneck Torture Family - The Maintenance Department and Ronald the Intern bet on them. * Zombies - The Chemical Department bets on them. Other Monsters Seen in the Film and Behind the Scenes * American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl * The Ancient Ones * Balding Menace * The Blob * Boomer - Based on the monster from Left 4 Dead. * Bullhead Phantom * Cow Skull Giant '- It is only seen as one of the finished monster suits ready for in the behind the scenes video ''An Army of Nightmares. * '''Charger - Based on the monster from Left 4 Dead. * Creature with Patterned Segments of Armor on its Head * Creeping Shadow * Cthulhu Creature * Cyclops * Dark Spirit * Face Peeler * Floating Leech Creature * Flock of Killer Birds * Four Legged Saddle Creature * Garden Gnome Boy * Giant Alligator * Giant Ant * Giant Ape * Giant Cat * Giant Centipedes * Giant Crow * Giant Deers * Giant Ferrets * Giant Floating Head * Giant Insects * Giant Lizard * Giant Millipede * Giant Owl * Giant Tarantula * Giant Toad * Giant Woman * Gladiator Demon - It was mentioned in The Cabin in the Woods Visual Companion. * Ghost * Gorilla * Hell Lord Minion * The Humanoid * Hunter '- Based on the monster from ''Left 4 Dead. * '''Japanese Floaty Girl * Killer Robot * Klu Klux Klan * The Kraken * Man in Transparent Tarp * Mutant Girl * Mutant in Hospital Gown * Ogre - It is briefly seen as a mask for one of the finished monster suits in the behind the scenes video An Army of Nightmares. * Pale Serpent * Phantom * Prince Of Darkness - It is briefly seen as a mask for one of the finished monster suits in the behind the scenes video An Army of Nightmares. * Pterodactyls - They are mentioned by Kristen Connolly during an interview where two of them appear in a deleted scene where they chase her character during the Purge. * Puffy Tentacle Creature * Rabid Dogs * Reaver * Savage with Hatchet * Slimy Horned Cloak Creature * Smoker - Based on the monster from Left 4 Dead. * The Old Man - It is briefly seen as a mask for one of the finished monster suits in the behind the scenes video An Army of Nightmares. * The Red Fiend - It is briefly seen as a mask for one of the finished monster suits in the behind the scenes video An Army of Nightmares. * The Reptilian * The Suffocators * The Undead War Monger * Tank '- Based on the monster from ''Left 4 Dead. * '''Tentacle Thing * Troll * Two-Headed Creature * [[Witch (Left 4 Dead)|Witch (Left 4 Dead)]] - Based on the monster from Left 4 Dead. Monsters only mentioned in the Novelization * Boil Covered Monster * Crack-Skinned Lava People * Dog with an Alligator Head * Evil Children * Exploding Shard Babies * Fire-Mouthed Woman * Four Eyed Creature with a Mouth like a Sea Creature's * Giant Rabbit * Infant Creatures * Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest * Minotaur * Monochrome Woman * Scorpion Stinger Woman * Screaming Banshee * Six-Armed Man * Snake Pubic Hair Woman * Three-Headed Child * Toxic Ghostly Figure * Woman with a Toothed Vagina Monsters appearing in the Visual Companion * Alien Creature * Demon * Fish Man * Seaweed Creature * Shark Like Creature * The Alien * The Butch * The Exterminator * The Extraterrestrial * The Magician * The Pirate * The Surgeon * The Viking * The Witchcrafter * Vampire Man * Vampire Woman Monsters appearing at the Universal Attraction * Giant Alien Beast Creature * Jack * The Beast * Thing - Based on the monster from The Thing. * Vicious Man Category:Monsters